


Kryptonim Silva

by Cirilla9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Morality, Post-Canon, Redemption, Second Chances, Spies & Secret Agents, kind of, morderstwo na zlecenie, racja stanu, wróg publiczny
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: - Racja stanu, - zaczął Thranduil, - wymaga usunięcia kogoś z gry.Thranduil daje drugą szansę swemu Dowódcy Straży.(Wbrew pozorom to nie żadne AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane z zamiarem naprawienia tego, co filmy popsuły. Albo po prostu dziecinne pozbycie się postaci, której nie lubię.  
> Bo Dowódcy Straży z książki mi żal, filmowa Tauriel mnie denerwuje, a oto jaki sposób wymyśliłam, żeby jeden problem się drugim rozwiązał.
> 
> Uwaga: ten Elros nie ma nic wspólnego z bratem Elronda, to imię strażnika z filmu

Elros wziął głęboki oddech, nim wkroczył na ścieżkę wiodącą do tronu króla Thranduila. Droga złożona z potężnego korzenia dębu, przeplatana kamiennymi mostkami, gdzie kłącze schylało się zbyt nisko, na powrót nurkując w życiodajnej ziemi, jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się Elrosowi tak długa. Dystans, którego pokonanie zajęło w rzeczywistości parę chwil zdawał się ciągnąć godzinami marszu, a każdy kolejny krok zbliżał do nieuchronnego celu wędrówki.

Gdy Elros dotarł nareszcie do niewielkiej kamiennej posadzki, stanowiącej miejsce audiencji u władcy leśnych elfów, dwóch strażników rozchyliło skrzyżowane halabardy, dając mu przejść. Stali nieruchomo, ich twarze były pozbawione wyrazu i wydawali się nieobecni myślami, ale wiedział, że w jednej sekundzie mogli z bezruchu przejść płynnie do akcji, zadając śmiertelne ciosy w obronie króla.

Nie to, żeby zamierzał choć rękę podnieść na władcę Mrocznej Puszczy, ale w stanie jego obecnej niełaski śmiertelne ciosy i tak mogły paść.

Wstrzymując oddech, stanął sztywno przed wysokim tronem, na którym, jak zwykle dostojny, zasiadał Thranduil. Spojrzenie króla wydawało się mierzyć wszystkich z niebosiężnych wysokości nawet, gdy stał z kimś twarzą w twarz; tron potęgował jeszcze to wrażenie.

Monarcha uczynił nieznaczny gest ręką i Elros zbladł, gdy strażnicy poruszyli się, jednak okazało się to być poleceniem odejścia. Bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał, jak się oddalają. Dopiero wtedy wypuścił powietrze.

Niebieskie oczy wciąż przeszywały go niczym zimne ostrze stali. Nie śmiał zabrać głosu jako pierwszy.

\- Elrosie, były dowódco straży, - zwrócił się do niego Thranduil tymi kilkoma słowami powiadamiając go o degradacji ze stanowiska, - dopuściłeś się poważnego zaniedbania obowiązków służbowych, w tym spożywania trunków w godzinach warty i niedopilnowania powierzonych ci kluczy. Przez twoją niekompetencję z królewskich lochów zbiegło trzynaścioro więźniów, krasnoludów podejrzanych o szpiegostwo, przez co potencjalnie groźnych dla naszego królestwa.

Elros słuchał monotonnego ciągu wyrzutów ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Czy masz coś na swoją obronę?

Zdegradowany elf ukląkł na jedno kolano.

\- Nie, panie, - powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło.

Ledwie mógł oddychać, serce biło mu jak szalone, kiedy czekał na osąd króla, obawiając się najgorszego. Thranduil długo milczał. W końcu wstał i zszedł powoli po stopniach, stając tuż przed swoim poddanym. Elros zobaczył skraj bogatej szaty.

\- I cóż ja mam z tobą uczynić?

Elros spróbował przełknąć gulę, która nie chciała wcale opuścić jego gardła.

\- Ja… nie mam prawa błagać o wybaczenie, mój królu, ale jeśli mogę o coś prosić, proszę, nie skazuj mnie na wygnanie.

\- Nie na wygnanie? – Elros niemal słyszał w tonie swojego władcy jak jedna okazała brew powędrowała do góry. – Początkowo planowałem kazać cię ściąć.

Klęczącego elfa przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał słowa, które mogły tak łatwo zakończyć jego żywot, wypowiadane z obojętną swobodą. Król musiał zauważyć jego reakcję.

\- Nie chcesz umrzeć, to dobrze. Postanowiłem bowiem wymierzyć ci inną karę. A właściwie zadanie, tajną misję, która, jeśli się powiedzie, będzie szansą dla ciebie do uzyskania mojego przebaczenia i powrotu do Eryn Galen. Do czasu jej spełnienia otrzymasz zakaz wstępu do Leśnego Królestwa.

To brzmiało bardzo podobnie do wygnania, ale Elros nie zaprotestował ani słowem. Król wyraźnie uzmysłowił mu, że mógł go spotkać o wiele gorszy los.

\- Co to za misja? – zapytał więc, starając się nadać głosowi profesjonalne brzmienie.

\- Racja stanu, - zaczął Thranduil, - wymaga usunięcia kogoś z gry. Na stałe. Myślałem, że wygnanie wystarczy, ale najwyraźniej przeceniłem jej zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

Elros zaczął podejrzewać, o kim mowa, gdy usłyszał żeńską formę, ale nie przerywał przemowy króla.

\- To najlepszy na to czas, jako że mój syn zdaje się chwilowo wolny od jej wątpliwego uroku osobistego, a zadanie, które mu dałem, powinno zająć go na jakiś czas… Być może jest na drodze do  całkowitego zapomnienia o niej, ale nie będę ryzykował. Tauriel już wystarczająco wiele razy naraziła życie księcia i mojego jedynego następcy.

Imię padające z ust króla jedynie potwierdziło domysły byłego szefa straży.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, by jej osoba znów zagroziła w jakikolwiek sposób stabilizacji naszego królestwa. Ty musisz się tym zająć. Bezpowrotnie ją wyeliminować. Czy rozumiesz, na czym polega twoja misja, Elrosie?

\- Tak, panie.

\- Czy ją przyjmujesz?

To pytanie trochę zaskoczyło elfa i bez należytego namysłu wypowiedział kolejne słowa.

\- A mam jakiś wybór?

\- Nie. Jeśli chcesz żyć, to nie. Możesz oczywiście spędzić resztę swojego życia na wygnaniu, ale idą mroczne czasy i elf pozbawiony ochrony może ich nie przetrwać. Jeśli chcesz nadal korzystać z bezpieczeństwa moich ziem, przynieś mi jej głowę. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

\- Tak, panie.

\- Zatem możesz odejść.

Król odwrócił się do swego tronu, Elros wstał, skłonił się z szacunkiem, mimo iż monarcha stał tyłem i i tak go nie widział. Już miał odejść, gdy zatrzymały go kolejne słowa władcy.

\- Elrosie.

\- Tak, panie?

\- Pamiętaj, że ta misja jest tajna. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie może się o niej dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza Legolas. Jeśli mój syn usłyszy choć słowo, choćby najdrobniejszą pogłoskę na ten temat, nie będzie już drugich szans. Zapłacisz mi za to życiem.

Elros znów przełknął nerwowo, ale gula była tylko coraz większa.

\- Tak, panie, - powiedział cicho.

Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę, ale Thranduil najwyraźniej z nim skończył. Powoli ruszył przed siebie, a każdy krok oddalający go od królewskiego majestatu zdawał się przychodzić łatwiej.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack, czysty, zupełny crack. I może ziarenko filozofii stylizowanej na kwestie Gandalfa.

Elros zbliżał się bezszelestnie do swej ofiary, strzałę na cięciwę założył już przed przekroczeniem progu, żeby nie zdradził go nawet najdrobniejszy szmer pióra. Elfka stała tyłem do niego, zapatrzona w okno, rude włosy spływały jej na plecy miękką kaskadą.

\- Thranduil cię przysłał? – spytała bez odwracania się w jego stronę.

\- Więc słyszałaś, jak się zbliżam, - Elros nie potrafił powstrzymać wyrzutu w głosie. Nawet to zadanie musiała mu utrudniać, popisując się swoimi umiejętnościami naczelnika straży więziennej.

\- Jestem jedynie zaskoczona, że tak długo mu to zajęło, spodziewałam się jakiegoś wysłannika szybciej. Ale niepotrzebnie się trudziłeś podróżą i szukaniem mnie. Przekaż Królowi, że nie wracam.

Elros nie odezwał się, a napięcie w pokoju tawerny w Szarych Przystaniach wyczuwalnie wzrosło.

\- O co chodzi? – dopiero ta znacząca zmiana atmosfery skłoniła elfkę do zwrócenia się twarzą do niego. – Nie przyszedłeś tu, by nakazać mi powrót do Leśnego Królestwa… - następne słowa zamarły jej na ustach.

Elros wyraźnie widział, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu, gdy jej wzrok padł na przygotowaną do strzału broń. Cała jej postawa wyrażała szok i niedowierzanie, głos załamał się w poczuciu skrzywdzenia, jakby to Król był tym, który ją zdradził, jakby był jej winny cokolwiek prócz wzgardy i sprawiedliwej kary za bezczelność.

\- Ale żeby krew elfa przelać?! – teraz w zielonych oczach; wciąż podkreślanych kolorem stroju Leśnej Straży, co, Elros był niemal pewny, również było wbrew protokołowi i kwalifikowało się jako przewinienie; pojawił się również cień strachu. – Dokonasz zbrodni bratobójstwa, Główny Kluczniku?

 _Już dzięki tobie żaden "Główny Kluczniku",_ pomyślał kwaśno Elros. Na głos powiedział jedynie:

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? Niesłuchanie rozkazów, jawne nieposłuszeństwo, postępowanie wbrew woli Króla, opuszczenie Królestwa bez jego zgody, a do tego narażenie życia Księcia i następcy tronu. Myślałaś, że czeka cię nagroda?

Elros podniósł lekko łuk, wciąż ociągając się przed tym, czego od niego żądano. Może i Tauriel nie była najbystrzejszą z mieszkanek Zielonej Puszczy, ale zawsze to jedna z nich… Następne jej słowa wytrąciły go z równowagi tak, że niemal upuścił łuk i definitywnie porzucił wszelkie wątpliwości co do prawości swej misji.

\- Co za tchórz, - sapnęła. Mówiła zapewne o Królu, sądząc po wzroku utkwionym w drewnianą podłogę, ale patrzącym jedynie gdzieś w głąb jej pogmatwanego umysłu.

Elros prychnął w czymś pomiędzy rozdrażnieniem a wyśmianiem tego niedorzecznego stwierdzenia.

\- Tchórz? Uważasz, że brakuje mu odwagi, by zabić jednego nic nieznaczącego poddanego? Jemu, który walczył ze smokami, który stawiał czoła armiom ciemności, który był w Mordorze na długo przed twoim urodzeniem, zarzucasz tchórzostwo? Nie, Taurielo. Pofatygowałby się osobiście, gdyby nie miał ważniejszych spraw na głowie, związanych z zarządzaniem Królestwem. To dlatego przysłał mnie.

\- Więc teraz postanowił rozszerzyć swoje panowanie i wpływy poza granice Zielonej Puszczy? Szkoda, że nie był tak do tego ochoczy, gdy smok niszczył miasto. – Głos Tauriel znów nabierał tej denerwującej pewności siebie, oczy pałały w przekonaniu, że pozjadała wszystkie rozumy Ardy; jakby ona i tylko ona rozumiała najlepiej wszelkie moralne wybory, nie przejmując się zupełnie faktem, jak bardzo brak jej doświadczenia życiowego.

\- Jego władza rozciąga się na każdego poddanego, niezależnie od tego, gdzie ten przebywa, zasada osobowości, przecież wiesz, jak to działa. Nasz władca postępuje zgodnie z prawem. Poza tym, wspomnianego smoka obudziły twoje krasnoludy.

\- Czyż moje przekonania nie są lepsze? Już dawno powinniśmy byli zgładzić tego potwora z Samotnej Góry! Tak samo jak wytropić pająki aż do ich legowisk i skończyć z nimi raz na zawsze.

\- A kim ty jesteś, by osądzać, które stworzenie ma prawo żyć, a które nie w Śródziemiu? – Elros postanowił wyłuszczać nawet zupełne oczywistości. Tauriel najwyraźniej już jako mała elfka wolała biegać po pałacu, mordując pajączki, niż słuchać z uwagą nauczycieli. – Król ma obowiązek dbać o swój kraj i swych poddanych, nie narażać ich w bitwach, których można z łatwością uniknąć. Miałby wysyłać ich poza granice swego imperium, by wybili pająki co do ostatniego przedstawiciela? Eksterminacja całej rasy nigdy nie jest czymś dobrym. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to właśnie sieci tkane przez te pająki powstrzymują wielkie muchy z mokradeł przed dostaniem się do naszej puszczy? Nie stworzyłaś tego życia i nie wolno ci samolubnie interweniować w kruchą równowagę ekosystemu. Któż mógłby przewidzieć konsekwencje?

Tauriel wydawała się nieco zbita z tropu, Elros zaś doszedł do wniosku, że ma już dość tej rozmowy i wszelkich szpiegowskich przygód i uniósł łuk do strzału. Gdy zwolnił cięciwę, a strzała pomknęła naprzód, widział już siebie wznoszącego z Galionem toast za toastem w ich ulubionej piwniczce.

Niestety Tauriel, choć może umysłowo pozostawiała sporo do życzenia, fizycznie była świetnie wytrenowana. Elros zobaczył tylko błysk stali, gdy w ułamku sekundy bezszelestnie wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy i odbiła lecącą ku niej strzałę, po czym wyskoczyła zwinnie przez okno.

\- Kurwa mać! - Elros zaklął zasłyszanym w tawernie ludzkim przekleństwem, jako że w języku elfów nie było słów mogących wyrazić stopień jego frustracji.

 

 


End file.
